<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lifeblood by procrastinatorAT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354669">Lifeblood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatorAT/pseuds/procrastinatorAT'>procrastinatorAT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A "What if" AU of sorts, Ending not fully planned, F/M, No Time Loop, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatorAT/pseuds/procrastinatorAT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ink Demon and the residents of the studio want nothing more than revenge on the hell maker himself. Too bad Henry was sent instead.</p>
<p>Well maybe bad for Henry, but not bad for those made of ink, trapped in chains of the lair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Connor/Allison Pendle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moving Pictures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let's get this party started. Not personally a writer myself but this has been in my head for a while and IT MUST BE WRITTEN.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Henry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>it seems like a Lifetime since we workEd on carToons TogetHer. 30 years rEally slips away doesn’t it?<br/>if you’re back in town, coMe visit the old woRkshop. There’s something I need to shOw you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>your besT pal, joey drew.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: Moving Pictures</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Getting a letter from Joey was a nice surprise. Sure Henry leaving was the start to their friendship falling but they didn’t hate each other. Henry just assumed it owning a growing company kept Joey from contacting him any sooner.  So when Henry got the letter, he made time to visit his friend at the studio   </p>
<p>    Walking up to the studio Henry could see that it has seen better days.  Most of the letters on the Joey Drew Studios sign had faded away.  It wasn’t going to stop him from going inside though.  Unfortunately, the inside somehow was worse.</p>
<p>    “Alright Joey, I’m here.”  Henry looked around, seeing what appeared to be ink leaking from the ceiling. “Joey?”</p>
<p>    Looking around the foyer, it seemed Joey at least wasn’t nearby. Only things Henry could see was that someone left a projector on and didn’t feel the need to clean all the dust.  Even looking down the two nearby hallways did show signs of anyone even being there recently.</p>
<p>    “Are you even here Joey? Is there anyone here?” Henry waited for a response but clearly he wasn’t getting one.</p>
<p>    So Joey isn’t here despite what the letter said-wait. The letter just said Joey wanted to show him something.  Maybe Joey wanted him to see something than go visit his place? It wouldn’t hurt to look around since he’s not here.</p>
<p>    “Alright then Joey, let’s see if we can find what you wanted me to see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>    <em>DREAMS COME TRUE</em></p>
<p>    If ominous writing on the wall isn’t a red flag for something being wrong, then Henry should have considered the lack of Joey Drew something of itself.  Henry still hasn’t seen anything that could have potentially been what Joey wanted to show him though. There was nothing really new in the art department, aside from a section for new employees.  Really the only thing note worthy so far was a sign directing him to some ink machine. Maybe that was what Joey wanted to show him.</p>
<p>    Right before Henry made it to the ink machine he noticed a board indicating its output.  Monday through Saturday, with output ranging from 9 gal to …423 gallons!?</p>
<p>    “423 gallons!? Joey just what was this thing meant to do?” Henry also noticed a T.C. initial that he didn’t recognise. Probably someone Joey hired to deal with the machine.  “Okay how about we just see this thing already.” Henry said as he moved over a pipe running across the floor.</p>
<p>    Coming into the room, Henry found himself on a balcony overlooking a large hole with chains connecting to something far below.  Henry notice the lift switch and found the dry cells nearby to power it. Once in place Henry pulled the switch.</p>
<p>    “Let’s see what you’re hiding down there old friend.”  As Henry watched the chains pull something from below, he started to wonder if coming here wasn’t such a good idea after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>    <em>The lost ones are crying again.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>    What was that noise?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>    Alice killed another Boris today.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <strong>Did someone make it to the top?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>Why is it that we suffer so?</em>
</p>
<p>    <strong>The ink machine isn’t down here anymore.</strong></p>
<p>
  <em>    Seven Butcher Gang clones were killed today.</em>
</p>
<p>    <strong>The ink machine is moving higher.</strong></p>
<p>    <em>The Prophet is still looking for a sacrifice.</em></p>
<p>    <strong>Someone else raised the machine?</strong></p>
<p>  <em>  The ink continues to whisper a melody.</em></p>
<p>    <strong>Didn’t the Liar refuse to come back?</strong></p>
<p>    <em>Life after death, death after life.</em></p>
<p>    <strong>Wait…”Old friend”?</strong></p>
<p>    <em>Bring blood and fuel the machine.</em></p>
<p>   <strong>Who would be missing from….!</strong></p>
<p>
  
  <em>Blame The LIAR.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <strong>C R E A T O R ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   </strong>
  <em>Creator? ….THE CREATOR?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <strong>….</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>The Creator’s returned? Our creator is home? Home? Creator? Henry?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <strong>Huh? Now isn’t that interesting.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>     After finding the break room in its new layout and being startled by a cut-out, Henry found none other than Boris the wolf gutted on an angled table with one of the items Henry needed right in its open chest.  Henry did spend a moment trying to wrap his head around how the corpse came to be in the first place, he also knew he had to find Joey to get answers.</p>
<p>    Placing the gear, wrench, record, and a Bendy toy onto their spots, Henry sees that he’s just missing a book and an ink well. “The inkwell is probably the art department, or at least it should be. The book could be just about anything though.” Thinking about it, Henry would see if anything he found had a title that stands out among the rest.</p>
<p>    Through the studio towards the art department, Henry takes down the stairs into what had to be the new break room due to the ink machine set up in the old room.</p>
<p>    “At least there’s a lot of books in here,” Henry approached and opened the closet. “And more old bacon soup. Not sure what I should be more worried about, the ink or the soup.” Henry tossed one of the cans back into the closet and went to the back table. “Okay let’s see, no title, not title, an operation manual? Probably not it, no title, oh!” Henry picks up the last book on the table. “”The Illusion of Living”? By Joey? This is probably the book I need then.”</p>
<p>    Taking the book back upstairs Henry makes a mental note to see if he can find and read it when he leaves.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>    Making his way back to the ink machine Henry stops himself.</p>
<p>    <em>“Footprints? Was someone else here hiding this whole time? I mean it would explain the moving cutouts but… this might not be good.”</em> Henry thinks quietly to himself. Moving closer to where the started ink machine currently is he also sees it boarded up and worries even more with that.</p>
<p>    “Stay and look, or leave. Look or Leave. Well maybe just a quick lo-OW!“ Henry doesn’t even finish before something tall and dark attempts to grab him and knocks him over.</p>
<p>    “B…Bendy?!” Henry stares wide eyed at what could he could only describe as a horrific version of his cute lovable cartoon character.  The Demon paused for a second, then started to break the boards keeping him from Henry. Realizing that Henry books it.</p>
<p>    Making his way past the barely familiar hallways Henry had to keep a mantra going.  “Forget Joey! Forget the machine! Just get out of here!” Making around the last corner Henry could hear the demon catching up. “Almost there! Almost-”</p>
<p>
  <strong>SNAP</strong>
</p>
<p>    “AAAH!” Henry screamed as he fell further into the studio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Down You Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Down you fall, further and further away from the exit. What will you find dear Henry?</p>
<p>L grxew brx zloo vxuylyh wr vhh zkdw lv grzq wkhuh dqbzdbv.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Falling is awful. Falling several stories into this horror show Joey is probably responsible for is at least 10 times worse.  Finding that at worst you have a sore back? Well Henry just found that bizarre but the ink he landed in probably had something to do with that.</p>
<p>    Looking back through where Henry fell, he could tell that whatever that thing upstairs was chose not to follow at least.  “No how do I drain all this ink?”</p>
<p>    Looking about Henry noticed a tape of some kind and a pipe with a valve on it. He hoped that turning the valve would do the trick. Making his way over was harder than he would have liked, it was like trying to run in water but somehow it felt like it was trying to pull him down.  Best not to think about it.</p>
<p>    Turning the valve with ink soaked hands was just as hard as Henry found out.  “Come… on! Turn!” </p>
<p>    With some squeaking, the valve turned and did indeed drain all the ink.  Surprisingly quickly too but Henry thought it best not to question too much with a monster wearing his cartoon’s smile running about.  Looking back to the tape recorder, Henry made his way over and played it.</p>
<p>
  <em>    “It’s dark and it’s cold and it’s stuck in behind single every wall now. In some places, I swear this godforsaken ink is clear up to my knees.  Who ever thought that these crummy pipes could hold up under this kind of strain either knows something about pressure I don’t, or is some kind of idiot.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>    But the real worst part about all this, are them noises the system makes.  Like a dying dog on it’s last legs.  Make no mistake, this place… this… machine… heck, this whole darn thing… just isn’t natural.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You can bet, I won’t be doing any more repair jobs for mister Joey Drew”</em>
</p>
<p>    Henry sighed, “I really hope everyone started to get some sense and stop working for Joey if it all lead to this!”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Deep but not too deep in the studio.</p>
<p>
  <strong>C R A S H</strong>
</p>
<p>“…Now what could that have been? My Lord?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Free us</em>
</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Free Us</em>
</p>
<p>“A new sheep?”</p>
<p>
  <em>FREE US</em>
</p>
<p>“Time to prepare then. May the blood of a new sheep set us free.”</p>
<p>
  <em>SET US FREE</em>
</p>
<p>Iuhhgrp zloo qhyhu eh brxuv. Rqob qhz vwulqjv wr sxoo brx rq.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Joey, how many times am I going to ask “WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!?!””</p>
<p>    The hallway behind Henry collapsed not a moment too soon, that meant that Henry had no choice but to pass through the room he found.  One usually has no desire to be near a coffin, never mind 2 coffins and some kind of magical symbol on the floor.</p>
<p>    Henry gave one more glance back, “Based on how floors are crumbling down staying in one place doesn’t seem like a good idea, giant ink monster notwithstanding.” Looking back at the coffins Henry winces. “Doesn’t change the fact going through this room just screams “bad idead.””</p>
<p>    Another minute passed before Henry convinced himself to continue.  Of course the second he does the building starts to shake again, cause Henry to accidentally step into the circle.</p>
<p>    “AGH!” Visions swarmed Henry’s vision as he tried to keep himself upright.  He could tell he was seeing other parts of the studio, but all places he was unfamiliar with.  The ink machine, a toy area, a river, a wheel chair, and the demon himself. All flashed before his eyes before Henry fell into the circle hitting his head on the floor, knocking him out.  Though Henry could swear he heard a whisper right before he passed out.</p>
<p>L’p vruub ghdu iulhqg.  Exw brx duh wkh ilqdo slhfh wr wkh jdph.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was dark. Too dark.</p>
<p>Where was he?</p>
<p>Why is it wet?</p>
<p>Sticky almost.</p>
<p>Oh. Right.</p>
<p>He came back to the studio he left behind.</p>
<p>Where’d the light go though?</p>
<p>Wait. There’s a slight reflection in the ink.</p>
<p>Standing around is doing nothing.</p>
<p>Forward it is.</p>
<p>The scenery doesn’t change, but he didn’t expect it to.</p>
<p>The ink feels like it’s getting slightly deeper and… is that whispering?</p>
<p>
  <em>…The…. Came….. Hen…..Blood……Create…..</em>
</p>
<p>It’s hard to hear. Too quiet, but he’s not sure he want’s to know what they’re saying.</p>
<p>A hand grabs at Henry’s leg. He tried to scream and shake the hand loose, only to realized he can’t control his body and he can’t make a sound.</p>
<p>
  <em>Human. Spill his blood. Break our chains.</em>
</p>
<p>Ah he can hear them better now. And Henry want’s no part in what they’re saying already. But he still can’t move.  More hands came out of the now quickly rising ink not seeming to care about his plight.</p>
<p>
  <em>Destroy the Liar. Creator to creation.</em>
</p>
<p>More hands were now pulling Henry into the ink. He tried to hold his breath but as hands attempted to go at his neck to choke him, he found is difficult and let go. Slowly starting to drown in the ink.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sacrifice to the machine. Break our chains. Set us free. Set Us Free. SET. US. FREE.</em>
</p>
<p>“̶̡͘<strong>W̡͜ell ̴͘H͘e̴ņ̵r̵̡y̴̷,͏͠ ͏̕a̴̛r͜͞e̸̢ ̢y҉ou̢̡ ͘͟a̴̵n̕ot͏̸͢h̢̨͟e̵r̷̕ ̵͝͞p̶̧u͏ppe̛͢t̴?͞ ̸O̕͢r͜ a̕ ̨n̶͜ew ͜͟pu̵pp̧̛e̢͞t͞ ̴̨͞m̨͡a̴̢s͠t͜e̸͘r͢ ͜t̶͜͜h̵r̷o̵͢w̶̴̡n ̵͢i̵͢ņt̵͏ơ ơu̧͝r̶ ̨h͏͝e͝ļl.̢͘”̷</strong></p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Nloo Khqub. Nloo klp.</p>
<p>
  <strong>How about no.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bring him down below.</em>
</p>
<p>Wkh vwxglr dqg hyhubwklqj lq lw duh plqh. Nloo klp.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Your hold is weakening.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bring him home.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Even you can tell.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Spill his blood.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Weather you like it or not.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Give life.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Most of us can’t hear you anymore.</strong>
</p>
<p>Zh vkdoo vhh derxw wkdw. Kh fdq’w vdyh brx.</p>
<p>
  <em>SET US FREE.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>We shall see indeed old fool.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To Be Continued…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't wait until later chapters where I'm not cutting scenes like cheese.</p>
<p>Sooooo super sorry about how late this chapter is.  Between last chapter and now I started a new job (fuck my old job), corona virus happened, and I'm officially moving in 2 months so next chapter will probably be super late too but I will complete this! I refuse to let another story be start, write one chapter and never touch it again. (though 99% of those never get posted)</p>
<p>I will accept comments in 2 months and a weeks time just saying "please write" or other ways to get me to remember that I have this fic.</p>
<p>Hint for all the codes hiding about: ...I miss Gravity Falls so freaking much.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally got off my butt and finished this that's been on my computer for nearly 3 months. Part of a new years plan is to stop lying to myself about writing these fics I get ideas for... and then I got sick on xmas for a few days and I got sick AGAIN just a few days ago.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>